memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stiles (Lieutenant)
Andrew? was he ever credited as "Andrew" in a canon sense?? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:24, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :StarTrek.com has him listed as that. -- unsigned Seven months later, after that irrelevant response, I'll ask again: Where, in canon, doe his first name "Andrew" originate. The episode credits? I'm still not sure (I don't have the episode). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:55, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Not the episode credits - I just checked them, it's just "Paul Comi as STILES". I also checked a transcript of that episode, the name "Andrew" was not used in any context in that episode. However, before this page gets moved to "Stiles (Lieutenant)"... in this case, it might make more sense to move this one to Stiles and the other one back to Stiles (Captain). -- Cid Highwind 15:08, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) There's a chance the episode script would shed some light on this, bu I'm not sure anyone has access to the resource. Certainly StarTrek.com]] has some authority in the matter, but i say their information mightn't be relevant because, well, in the past, they've supplied us with either inaccurate or totally wrong information. Just wanted to see if i was the only one who missed the reference. Thank's for checking, Cid. support'' the suggested moves. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :There is someone on TrekBBS who has the script, he owns almost all season one scripts, ack, forgot his name... But what I do remember: he compared them to Blish's novelisations and found, that Blish hardly came up with new stuff... So if the name Andrew is in the novelisation it is likely Blish took it from an early script. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:25, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I've just checked the novelization in Star Trek 1: Blish's version doesn't use the name Andrew, either. Also, Stiles dies in that book instead of surviving. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:04, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I thought I replied to this, or answered this somewhere on some conversation, but I know for sure it is referenced in the Star Trek Concordance, suggesting that it may have been referenced in the script (either older draft or in it but not in dialog), but I see that is already mentioned in the article now...so yeah. --Alan del Beccio 18:10, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) I'd be willing to entertain the name as a valid fact if we had the script itself -- and I was starting to think I was crazy because I thought i'd added discussion on this before, so I'm glad that you seem to remember (this might have been a topic on a message board too, somewhere). However, the various problems with the Concordance are adding up, so while i'm willing to check facts in it to verify their validity, i'm not sure that we should take everything at face value without doing a little further work. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * Per request (I'm referenced above as the one who owns the first season scripts), I've just scanned my script of , which is a final shooting script, and is heavily revised with many pages bearing dates of July, 19, 20, 21, 22, 1966, and nowhere is Stiles given a first name. Throughtout, he is just referred to in stage directions and dialogue as "Stiles." But, these are final shooting scripts from Roddenberry dot com and for the most part are about 95% in-line with the aired eps, so perhaps in an earlier draft he had a name. As noted, in the early draft Blish used, Stiles obviously died. Any questions, reach me at my Talk section or via email. -- Sir Rhosis 23:52, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Solved. :) --Defiant (talk) 10:45, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Rename suggestion I'd like to propose this article be renamed to "Andrew Stiles" because that's his production-used first name, given in the cast list for the revised final draft script of . --Defiant (talk) 11:10, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'm looking through the Balance of Terror script but I don't see the cast list anywhere. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:56, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::If true, by all means, '''do. --LauraCC (talk) 17:10, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The script cast list is in the Robert Justman Collection at the UCLA. --Defiant (talk) 08:45, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: Since the discussion on this topic died, and it applies to and potentially affects a lot of other persons, I've reverted the previous move on the notion that unlike other (unnamed) individuals whose names are pulled from scripts, he does have a name so we don't really need to look for one. Also, while he is no Quark or Phlox, his "visibility", we'll call it, is far above the other's whom share the Stiles namespace, and it might be worth giving him the "Stiles" namespace alone (like the aforementioned characters). (Since, for me, I've prefer using unqualified namespaces where possible, like for main character, for guest stars.) --Alan del Beccio (talk) 20:55, July 12, 2017 (UTC)